


Weakness

by Kitaa



Category: ACCA13区監察課 | ACCA 13-ku Kansatsuka
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon, Trans Male Character, grossular has a crush~~, i just needed to get this out of my head okay, sexy politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitaa/pseuds/Kitaa
Summary: Grossular visits Lilium after Furawau secedes.  Since this is rated E, you can probably guess what happens.





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> I really love these two, they have so much potential for banter and being horrible and also sort of sweet, I don't know if I did them justice but I tried.

The instant Grossular stepped outside the sanctuary of the airport's air conditioning, he sighed. Even though it was evening, and fairly cool for the season, the air was thick, sticky and heavily scented with abundant flowers. Overbearing and inescapable.He'd never get used to it.

But, he thought with a slight smile, that was only fitting.He still wasn't used to Lilium, either, even after all these years. And he too was overbearing, and, as this visit proved, equally inescapable.

Grossular's smile faded as he realized that the car he'd been promised hadn't arrived yet. His flight had been late, but not horrendously so. Had the driver given up already? Or was Lilium playing one of his little games again?

What a foolish question. Of course he was.

Grossular considered his options. Would it look worse for him to wait, sweating in the sticky air, for a car that might never come? Or would it be worse to show up at the Lilium residence in a taxi?

Lilium was always strategizing, moving pawns around, setting up the board to his advantage. But whatever happened here, at the airport, was of such small stakes that Grossular couldn't find it in himself to care.

He hailed the next cab he saw, and gave directions to the nearest place he could think of to the Lilium house. If he remembered correctly, there was a park about a mile away. The driver thought it was a bit odd that he wanted to see it so late at night, but he couldn't argue with Grossular's stern look. Few could.

Walking from the park, Grossular took his time. His baggage was light, and if Lilium's plan was to keep him waiting, well, let him think it had succeeded for a while more.

Nothing was ever simple where Lilium was concerned. He'd been the one to invite Grossular to his home, certain, he claimed, that they had catching up to do. What he really meant, of course, was that he wanted to prod Grossular for information. Lilium was still sore that his plan hadn't succeeded, and though he still held a position of power in Furawau, it was nothing compared to what he could have had if he'd succeeded with the coup.

The people who had known them both when they were Chief Officers asked why Grossular even accepted his invitations. Was he doing a bit of counter-intelligence in his downtime?

Grossular never answered such questions.A little bit of spying was inevitable, of course. Old habits died hard, and the game was still being played. But his primary motivation for visiting was entirely personal.

* * *

"Chief Officer Grossular, what an unexpected surprise." Lilium didn't show his irritation, of course. He was far too well trained.

"I'm no longer a Chief Officer, as you well know. And I shouldn't be unexpected."

"I'd heard your flight was delayed."

"It was. Yet, here I am."

Lilium grinned at that. "Of course. You'd never miss an opportunity to convince me to rejoin your little republic."

Grossular left his bag with one of the servants and followed Lilium out to the garden. "On the contrary, I know better than to try to convince someone as stubborn as you to do anything."

"My dear, you flatter me."

Grossular stared at him, his expression perfectly blank.

Or, perhaps, not so perfect. "Was that a smile?"

"I don't believe so."

"Hmmm. I think it was. You always did enjoy our little chats."

Grossular sighed. Nothing had changed. Lilium was still as irritating as ever. Irritating and irresistibly charming. And as for himself, he was still weak. Every single thing about Lilium made his heart race; the curve of his earlobe, the little crinkle in his cheek when he smiled. He was lithe and gorgeous and very, very dangerous. And all Grossular wanted was to keep him close. Close enough to fight with, close enough to strategize with, close enough to touch and kiss and lose himself in.

Lilium had discovered his weakness ages ago and wasted no time in exploiting it. Every time, Grossular swore, would be the last. But then they'd go walking after a meeting, and when they were out of sight, Lilium would wrap his arm around Grossular's and lean in, and look up him with a raised eyebrow. And Grossular would throw away his resolution for another day.

It was almost funny. Ask anyone which of the two of them was more careful and methodical, and everyone would answer Grossular, of course. And for the most part, he was. Dutiful, loyal, responsible. Trustworthy.

But then Lilium would grin over at him, lazily, and tilt his head just so, and look at him from underneath his eyelashes, and it would all fall apart. Was Lilium actually fond of him, or was it all an act? Did it really matter?His careful, dexterous fingers, the lazy smile, the way his hair fell across his forehead, every twitch and shudder of his body suggested that it didn't.

It wasn't quite as simple these days, of course. The difficulty should have made it easier to quit, but it only made the visits more desperate.

Lilium reached over and entwined his fingers with Grossular's, and glanced up at him. "Did you miss me?"

He did, but he hated admitting it, so Grossular just snorted.

"I missed you too," Lilium continued, unconcerned. "It turns out things are rather boring without you around."

He guided Grossular to a bench and they sat down. It was somewhat cooler there, in the shade of the tall trees, surrounded by flowering shrubs. A low drone from some sort of insect filled the air.

It seemed like a private sort of place, and Grossular relaxed slightly. "You could always come back."

Lilium rolled his eyes as he draped his legs across Grossular's lap. "Is that the only thing you know how to talk about? Every time you visit, you go on and on about it."

"Perhaps you should consider it, then. If only to make me be quiet."

When they'd been at work, he rarely saw Lilium out of uniform. Or, perhaps more accurately, rarely saw him wearing anything other than his uniform. But after the secession, of course, he'd been free to dress how he pleased. Grossular wondered how much of tonight's outfit reflected Lilium's tastes as a whole, and how much was for his benefit. Either way, it was a delight. His silk shirt was cut, undoubtedly, to fall just so, showing off his collarbone and most of a shoulder. His pants clung to his hips and left nothing to the imagination at all. Grossular tried not to stare at the bulge already apparent at his crotch, at the curve of the fabric towards his ass, the way it clung to his thighs. Had he ever been jealous of a pair of pants before? How ridiculous.

Lilium scooted towards him slowly, his movements fluid and, Grossular was sure, exaggerated for his benefit. His hips demanded attention; Grossular did his best to maintain eye contact.

"Are you so desperate for me to rejoin your little alliance?" Lilium purred, drawing his fingertips across Grossular's cheek.

Grossular looked over at him, flushed. "This has nothing to do with politics, Lily."

"Hmmmm," Lilium mused, dragging a finger down towards Grossular's lips. "That's no fun, then."

"I'm insulted," he lied. In that moment, he felt many things, but insulted wasn't one of them. He kissed Lilium's fingers, then his knuckles, then worked his way up his arm from the wrist.

"Don't be," Lilium insisted, leaning in for Grossular to kiss his cheek. "Think of how horrible it is to be me. Unable to be truly satisfied unless there are huge stakes on the line."

"Yes, how awful it must be to be you, the favorite son of a rich, powerful family. Pulling the strings now in your very own kingdom," Grossular responded, dryly. "Such a cursed life."

"Heavy is the head that wears the crown, my dear," Lilium smiled. He gave Grossular a quick kiss and leaned back. "Now, let's get down to business. What can _you_ do for _me_?"

Grossular pulled him closer, nibbling at his ear. "There's talk of increasing the sanctions on your oil again."

" _Again_?" Lilium whined, sliding his hands up under Grossular's shirt. "You hardly buy any as it is."

"You'll have to make some sort of concession to get them to view you more favorably."

"Concessions? What a difficult country you have, darling."

He ran his hands down Lilium's sides and rested them just above his hips. His skin was warm and soft, and it took all of Grossular's resolve not to pull off his clothes right there in the middle of the garden. "Isn't this a conversation that would be better continued inside?" he asked, his voice rough.

Lilium grinned wickedly and wrapped a leg around his waist; within moments he was seated fully on Grossular's lap, straddling him."Not tonight, darling. It's a beautiful evening, and it's been far too long since I've seen the moonlight on your skin."

Grossular's voice echoed through his head, telling him how foolish he was. But he'd been ignoring that voice for a very long time.

Lilium continued nuzzling at his neck, purring empty promises. Grossular didn't care, he only cared about pulling him close, taking in as much of him as he could in the time he had. His hair was soft and smelled of something Grossular couldn't place; sweet and fragrant. His weight was reassuring and warm against his chest, his skin soft and muscles taut.

He took a deep breath, filled with Lilium's musky scent, and ran his tongue behind his ear. Lilium twisted his neck slightly so that Grossular could get a better angle, and he responded eagerly, kissing a trail down his neck to his collarbone.

"To think someone as stoic as you could be so expressive," Lilium laughed softly, entwining his fingers into Grossular's hair. "Truly my favorite out of all your secrets."

"I didn't say anything."

"There's more ways to express things than with words, darling," he grinned, then nipped at Grossular's ear.

Grossular grunted softly and slid his hand down the curve of Lilium's spine. The shirt simply had to go, and Lilium obediently raised his arms when he felt Grossular begin to pull it upwards.

He stayed in that pose, back arched and arms up, and smiled languidly at Grossular. "A favor for a favor, dear," he chirped. "It's your turn."

Grossular grunted softly and tugged off his own shirt. Lilium was against him almost immediately, wrapping his arms around him, sighing happily.

His weight was reassuring, his heat far more welcome than the thick air. Grossular felt the rise and fall of Lilium's chest against his own, and buried his face in Lilium's shoulder, momentarily overcome.

He felt Lilium's laughter. "Chief Officer, I believe your hand is on my ass."

Grossular said nothing, but tugged him closer, feeling his erection prod against the fold of his stomach.

Lilium's laughter doubled. "Needy tonight, are we?"

"It's been a while."

"Hmmmm, then it won't kill you to wait a little longer." Lilium bucked against him again, and murmured, "Although I must admit, I've missed this, too."

Grossular snorted his disbelief. "You only miss trying to get information out of me."

"You wound me, darling. I could get information out of anyone, but I _choose_ you."

"Because you know how to push all my buttons."

Lilium grinned again, even more wickedly, and slid his hand down Grossular's pants. "You say that like it's a _bad_ thing, darling."

Grossular could only groan in response, Lilium's deft fingers taking away his words. He bit down on Lilium's shoulder as he shuddered.

"Aah, there you are, my sweet," Lilium murmured. "You've finally let your guard down."

"Take off your damn pants," Grossular grunted in response.

"Hmmm? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were trying to rushme. Have you tired of our game already?"

"I've always been tired of it," Grossular answered. "You're the one that so loves playing games."

"I do indeed," Lilium smiled, unrepentant as ever. "Which is why I take such delight in someone as stubborn as you. No matter how much you hate it, you'll never just let me win."

How had he fallen for such an irritating man? And why were they having this conversation _now_ , of all times? Grossular sighed, "Lily, would it kill you to just behave normally for ten minutes?"

"This _is_ normal, darling."

Of course. He was devious, underhanded, selfish, manipulative.

And, god damn him, entirely irresistible.

* * *

It was a particular delight when Lilium finally stopped talking, lost in their shared need. His touch grew less teasing, more desperate, as his hands slid over Grossular's chest, fingertips tugging at his nipples, tracing the familiar, fading scars. Tongue followed touch, swirling around the spots he knew would get the best reaction.

And just when Grossular started to whimper, Lilium leaned back to push his knees apart. His narrow hips fit, just so, between Grossular's thighs, the tip of his cock just barely brushing up against him.

Lilium nudged him, ever so carefully, and Grossular whined with impatience.

"All in good time, dearest," Lilium purred. "I want to enjoy every moment of this."

Grossular couldn't help but smile to himself, suddenly reminded of one of the very few times he'd caught Lilium completely by surprise. It had been a long time ago, back when Lilium first realized Grossular's weakness. Liliumhad grabbed roughly at his crotch, and when he hadn't found what he expected, his eyes had gone wide with confusion. Only for a moment, but it was a look Grossular would never forget.

"Aren't you full of surprises?" Lilium purred, a master of navigating ever-changing situations.

Grossular had truly fallen then, and kissed him long and hard. That night they'd checked into a seedy motel and fucked, desperately, until sunup.

One of Lilium's hands drifted over his stomach and between his legs. Grossular groaned as skilled fingers stroked over his clit, and teased him gently.

And then Lilium was inside him; it really _had_ been awhile, and Grossular felt so full for a moment that he thought he might burst. And then his body adjusted, and the friction and the pressure were nothing but sweet. He opened his eyes for a moment, to take in the sight of Lilium staring back at him from between his legs, back arched, eyes half closed.

"God, Gross, you feel even better than I remember," he murmured.

"Likewise," he responded, squeezing down around Lilium until the man gasped.

They both avoided words for awhile, concentrating on making the most of their time together. Grossular knew he should be quiet, should try not to attract attention, but as Lilium pushed further inside him, he lost his resolve and groaned loud and long.

By the time he felt the familiar tightness in his core, he was lost in a world that consisted only of Lilium: the way his hips rocked, the tightness in his shoulders, the pleasure in his voice as he grunted with effort. And then everything went white and fuzzy, and perfect.

* * *

Afterwards, Lilium rolled over into the crook of Grossular's arm, and toyed with his hair. "You should visit more often."

"Then make it easier for me to get here," Grossular yawned. "Or come visit yourself."

"Ha, I don't think your precious ACCA would approve of me, of all people, coming over the border."

Grossular shrugged slightly and kissed his forehead. "If only there was a way around that."

"You're right, you should just move here. You could be our first immigrant."

He almost laughed at the ridiculousness. "I think not."

"Aww, I thought we had something special, darling. Are you trying to tell me you love that disgusting country of yours better than you love me?"

He did, of course. His whole life had been dedicated to serving his country, to doing what he thought best for it. But here, in the soft glow of the sunset, with the person who should be his worst enemy curled up languidly against his chest, still flush with the lingering pleasure, it was hard to say so. "Maybe you're tied."

"Tied? You've gone soft, Chief Officer," Lilium laughed.

"So have you," Grossular observed, dryly.

"Rude."

They could go back and forth all night, but for the moment, Grossular simply didn't want to. He tugged Lilium into a long kiss, determined to remember every single sensation. The softness of his lips, the way his tongue slid over his own, the quiet sigh that came from his throat, the way his fingers clenched against his scalp. It was so easy, in the moment, to believe that Lilium really had feelings for him. So tempting to lean into his ear and finally breathe out the words to put a name to his weakness. Even though he was sure Lilium already knew. He had to, didn't he?

Perhaps in another world, another life, where they didn't have so much responsibility, it might have been possible. Somewhere their goals actually aligned. How dangerous would they have been, the risk taker and the methodical stalwart, bound to each other against the world?

But that was a sentimental thought that could never be, and as he felt Lilium's warm breath against his chest, Grossular tried to accept that was the closest he could ever come to telling him how much he adored him.


End file.
